


I Fought The Law

by AnnoyinglyCute



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Arnold, F/M, Gen, Multi, shortaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/pseuds/AnnoyinglyCute
Summary: What would Arnold be like if he was a bad boy?Well let’s see how that turns out!





	I Fought The Law

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Hey Arnold, Craig Barrett has that pleasure.
> 
> You see sketches, mini comics and all the visual joys on my IG account  
> @annoyinglycute1
> 
> Special thanks to soliloquysfromintermission who has beta this for me. And my Hubby who helped me so much when I got stuck.
> 
> This is my first fic I’ve written so please leave your negativity at the door and just enjoy

**Good Boy Gone Bad**

From an early age Arnold knew he was different.

He didn’t have parents; well he did have parents but sadly no one knew where they were.

Last Arnold knew of his parents was shortly after his first birthday, they had to leave to help save a dying tribe from a sleeping sickness. And that was the last time anyone heard from them.

All through Arnold’s childhood, he had been content with his grandparents. However despite everything he heard what the grown-ups said when the topic of Arnold was brought up.

 

“Poor Arnold being left like that!”

 

“Arnold the orphan boy!”

 

“Poor Phil and Gertie having to rise someone else’s child like that!”

 

“Well obviously they didn’t want Arnold, that’s why they left!”

 

“Irresponsible parents, it’s disgraceful!”

 

At first, yes it hurt,but it was easy to ignore the stares and the nasty words. As he got older it started getting harder and he became so angry.

This rage was an unfamiliar emotion to Arnold. It was like a wild fire inside him, starting as a tiny flame but slowly engulfing him from the bottom to top. It was starting to feel like there was no end to this rage and it kept growing and growing with no aid to calm the inferno inside.

He had always a nice kid who tried to help everyone but they still said these hurtful things. It wasn’t just the adults now, the kids had started joining in to tease him too.

 

“Hey look! It’s Orphan Arnie!”

 

“Aw you going to cry to your Mummy? Oh wait...you can’t!”

 

“I couldn’t imagine having no Parents! They mustn’t have wanted a weird headed child!”

 

It was all too much for Arnold.

 

It all came to head when Arnold went to his first Parent’s Tournament Weekend.

 

Arnold had already felt awful that everyone pointed out he didn’t have parents, only grandparents. But he still competed with his grandparents cause they were the best parents he could have and he was actually enjoying himself.

Arnold didn’t care for winning, even though they were doing quite well. All he cared for was that his grandparents had a pleasant day.

Unfortunately, during the egg toss was when the trouble started. Arnold had just caught an egg in his hat. A pure stroke of luck on his behalf. Of course Helga was being Helga and decided to mock him in her usual way. Arnold was so used to Helga’s constant name calling that it didn’t bother him. Hilariously Helga was too busy mocking him and failed to notice the egg falling towards her face.

Arnold was trying to continue to keep his eyes on the egg but he noticed Big Bob was cutting Helga down for her failure to catch the egg. Out of nowhere he could hear Big Bob shouting his mouth off in his direction.

 

“We are not going to let some...ORPHAN BOY and his ancestors win this parents weekend thing”

 

That was it.

 

The straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

Arnold was filled with a rage uncommon to this gentle, helpful good boy of the neighbourhood.

 

And he let Big Bob have it.

 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING ORPHAN BOY? YOU SACK OF WASTED OXYGEN!”

 

Everyone stopped and stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding.

 

“THINKING YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE AND THAT YOU’RE SHIT DOESN’T STINK! WELL IT DOES BOB!! YOU SUCK!!”

 

Arnold had never seen the look Big Bob’s face before. Arnold couldn’t help but think he looked like a giant gorilla trying to work out an Rubiks Cube. Dumbfounded.

Big Bod was silent, trying to process that he, Big Bob Pataki was just shouted at by a ten year old.

And with that Arnold stomped off towards the Packard.

 

Arnold could heard footsteps chasing behind him, thinking it was Gerald or his grandparents coming to see what all that was about. Oh great, like Arnold could be bothered explaining himself. He just wanted to be left alone. Arnold turned to see who it was never expecting it would be Helga of all people.

 

“Hey Football Head, Wait up!” Helga was calling after him, as she ran slowly coming to a stop in front Arnold. Awkwardly holding her arm, trying to avoid actual eye contact looking at the floor.

 

“What Helga?” Arnold had honestly gone past the point of caring and that was clear in his voice.

 

“What happened back there? You totally ripped Big Bob a new one!” Helga was in complete disbelief that her sweet, gentle pure boy Arnold had not only shouted at Big Bob but swore to top it off! Well that was a gag! Arnold was the last person anyone ever thought would use a swear.

 

“Big Bob got what was coming to him! Big bag of wind!” Arnold could feel himself losing control of his angry again.

 

“Well I know that but why?”

 

“It’s none of your business so why don’t you just leave me alone Helga!”

 

“Hey geek bait don’t you speak to Helga G Pataki like that”

 

“I’LL DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT, HELGA!” Arnold was right up in Helga’s face shouting at her. He was at the end of his rope. Helga’s father was bad enough but at least he wasn’t constantly in Arnold’s face like Helga. Arnold was angry and now Helga was going to get the brute of this frustration.

Helga was shock. Who the heck was this boy shouting at her?

 

This was completely out of the ordinary for Arnold, to be shouting at her was one thing but he full blown screamed at Bob. Helga’s mind was racing trying to process all these changes in a short amount of time.

 

Had this been something brewing up inside of Arnold for some time and this was the all mighty eruption of all his pressure?

 

Oh if only her beloved would talk to her, tell her his darkest most thoughts. Maybe she could help him. Give him comfort in his hour of need. Oh why?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted...

 

“Why don’t you just go back to that shit storm you call a family?! To be honest it's not like they would ever notice you was missing you ain’t Olga!”

 

Helga’s eyes widened fearful large, ready for the tears to start forming before their inevitable descent. Then something in her snapped.

 

Smack!

 

Helga’s hand moved on its own accord across Arnold’s face! And with that Helga felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces.

The red hand-print that Helga had left on Arnold’s face looked to Helga like it stung almost as much as the words that Arnold had just spoken had stung her heart.

 

And that's what hurt the most, that Arnold had said those words to her. The only light in her horrible existence had been the one to pretty make it clear that her home life was shit storm that the whole world could see. Helga could feel her inner self crashed down with every anxious thought that made an appearance.

Helga was getting that sinking feeling when you wanted the world to open and swallow you whole. Helga grasped her locket under her shirt as if it was the last thing keeping her from being taken under.

But it was also a symbol of the one that caused this pain.

How could Arnold say those things to her? Being the first person who had finally noticed her and now he says she is just as forgettable as she once thought. And to mention the fact that she ain’t Olga!

Of course, she knew she wasn’t, when you’re constantly in Olga’s shadow, and have the one person she actually cares about, tell she is nothing compared to her perfect, beautiful sister. Well that broke her heart in a way she wasn’t liking. Helga wanted to throw the locker in his stupid football headed face and scream in his face to tell him just how much of a jerk he was.

But this Arnold wasn’t worth it.

This wasn’t her Arnold.

Helga could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She wasn’t going to let them fall.  
Not in front of him.

Helga just turned and walk away. She passed a trash can and snapped her locker off her neck and discarded it.

 

Goodbye my sweet prince. Wherever you may be. Because he certainly wasn’t here anymore.

 

Arnold watched Helga walk away. In the pit of his stomach Arnold knew he should be feeling terrible and guilty for what he said.

 

_Had he gone too far?_

 

_Should he apologise?_

 

But honestly he was too angry. Too fed up with everyone and their horrible opinions about him being orphaned.

 

_Screw them!_

 

Arnold would give them all something new to talk about! Forget the poor orphan boy. How about the boy who didn’t care what they said, who did whatever the heck he wanted!

 

_Let’s blow this joint._

 

In the garbage can, at the top of the heap, nearly hidden by trash, a glint of gold could seen.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
